Timeless Wonders
by LadyJuly
Summary: In the year 2009, Zelda and Link live on in our present time by other names and other lives. How would they remember what is said to have happened? But Ganon is back and he will be the link that will make them remember their past and their legend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own the characters from The Legend of Zelda (But I sure wish I did! I would be RICH!)

Timeless

Chapter 1

Alicia screamed as the last of her body guards dropped to the floor, dead. Surround her were the bodies of men and women who devoted their lives to protecting her. But they didn't simply just work for her. They were also her friends. It didn't mattered if they worked to keep her safe, Alicia had taken ever chance she could to make them smile, laugh, and love her like the world did when they saw her face on television or a bilborad.

But as blood from their bodies touched the tip of her white dress, she wished more then ever this was all just a bad dream.

Her mind screamed for her to run, but Alicia knew it was pointless. She back up against the stone wall of the parking garage and looked up at the person reasonable for killing.

The man who shot every single last one of her bodyguards in an instant didn't seem to be bothered by the scene. In fact, he smiled and careless tossed the pistol to the side. There as no need for it now, it was empty.

He brushed his red hair back with from his eyes and smiled at Alicia with a nasty grin.

"Now that your guards are out of the way, why don't you come with me Princess. We have so much _time_ together now."

"Stay away from me you murder!" Alicia screamed. She wondered why weren't more people walking though the parking garage. Why was it completely empty when there were so many other cars parked around them? Why hadn't anyone else heard the gun shots and were coming to help?

"Who are you? Some kind of obsessed fan?"

The man smiled and crossed his arms. "I guess I could be a Fan. After all Princess, you are well known around the world. Why - your are popular as Prince William. But saddly, our history goes way back, so I am not a fan from just seeing stories about you on the television."

"I don't even know you!" Alicia screamed. "If it's money you want, my Father - the King - will arrange it! But you didn't have to kill anyone if that's what you wanted!"

"I don't want money. What I want, money can't buy."

Alicia looked up at the man as he approached her. She felt sick. She knew what he wanted and now, she wished she were dead like her bodyguards that lay at her feet. Alicia wondered how people could be so sick and evil. Why did they enjoying hurting people for no reason.

It was true, Alicia was the princess of her own kingdom of the other side of Britain. She her Father were one family of many that most people didn't really know about. But their family gave to many organizations, started their own chain of Green Peace, and own many businesses in England. They were nothing more then another royal family trying to give back to those who weren't as lucky as them. Never did Alicia family flunt that they were wealthy and could have whatever they wanted. They were a good, and giving family royal family.

Moments ago, Alicia was returning to her limo after visiting the children's hospital, when a man appeared in the parking garage. He was tall, large with muscle and dirty red hair that fell to his chin. His skin was the color of caramel, and he smiled at her as she and her 6 bodyguards stopped when he blocked their path.

"Can I have an autograph Princess Alicia." He had asked while holding out a black book and a pen.

When she moved forward to give him one, a bodyguard moved in front of her, blocking the path.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that. There is a time and a place for that."

Alicia had laugh was in the middle of explaining that it was fine; when a sound of a sudden blast hit her ears. She froze as the sounds of gun fire erupted around her as she was suddenly jerked backwards by one of her bodyguards. When she blinked again, dead bodies were around her and she was alone with the man who said he wanted an autograph.

The man's hands grabbed Alicia wrist painfully hard and tears fell down her cheeks. Her knees felt like they were give out any moment and the smirk that never left his lips made her paralyzed with fear.

"Please! Please don't!" she whispered.

"Get…your fucking hands…off of her…"

Alicia looked passed the man to see one of the 6 bodyguards pushing himself up from the floor.

"Richard! No - stay down - he will kill you!" she screamed as feared for other lives instead of her own.

Richard's black suit was darken with blood and he held his right shoulder to stop the flowing blood from the gunshot wound. Blood ran down his face, making his blonde hair stick to his cheek. There was no weapon in his hand, but he glared at the attacker as if he didn't need one.

Alicia's eyes darted back up at the man. She just knew he was going to kill Richard and she would be next. But the man didn't even turn to look at him. Instead, he laughed and squeezed her wrist hard. Alicia cried out in pain and dropped to knees as the pressure felt like he was about to break her bones.

"So here we are again." he man laughed. "Years into the future, in the year of 2009, and yet, the three of us are here again. But you won't win this time..."

The man turned and looked over his shoulder at Richard. "…Hero of Time…"


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 2

Wincing in pain from the pressure he was putting on her wrist; Alicia looked up at the attacker confused. She had no idea what he meant and was more convinced then before that he was clinically insane.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about! But your going to get you damned hands off of her!" Richard snapped while reaching down and picked up a gun from the hands of a dead body. His eyes stayed glued on the man as he raised the gun, pointing it directly at his back.

"Don't be foolish boy! You cannot stop me with those mortal toys!" the man spat with a frown. "Your making things harder for me to choose. Should I simple take the Princess, or kill you first?"

Anger flashed across Richards face and he took another step forward. His wounded arm laid limply at his side, but his aim was true and steady.

"You had better kill me first if you so much as think I'm going to let you walk out of here with her!"

"Richard, please!" Alicia cried out. "Just - help the others! Forget about me!"

She almost couldn't believe she heard those words come from her mouth. It was as if she was the damsel in distress in a horribly over acted movie. But this was no movie. The thick copper smell of blood and the site of friends dead at her feet; this was as real as it got.

"I'm so fed up with this!" the man suddenly roared.

He jerked Alicia forward, almost pulling her off her feet. But his thick arm encircled her waist and pulled her back to pressed up against his chest as he turned to face the gun. As soon as he did this, Richard quickly lowered his gun an inch with a sneer.

A frighten cry left Alicia's lips when his large hand circled her throat firmly.

"W-Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" she whispered while closing her eyes. Her mind screamed for her to fight him, try to get away, do something! But the fear she was feeling at the moment was making it harder to think about any of her self-defense classes she had been taught.

"Ganon. And soon, the both of you will remember just who I am. You just have to…" His thick hand rolled down from her neck and touched the top of her exposed chest. "…give it time Princess."

Alicia felt a new kind of panic that made her knees feel like rubber and his hand wasn't stopping. Just as she felt a finger push down between her cleavage that was exposed from the low cut dress, another exposition cut though the air and seemed so close to her, she though it was her who was shot. As her ears rang and she fell to the floor, it was Richard who was suddenly pulling her back to her feet. His mouth was moving and there was a look of urgency on his face, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying thanks to the high pitched ringing in her ears still. However, she didn't need to hear what he was trying to say. Richard had dropped the gun that was in his good hand and grabbed Alicia so that the both of them were running.

As they ran for the door that connected the parking garage with the hospital, Alicia whipped her head to look back at the man named Ganon. He was on his knees, his hand covering his left ear as blood dripped between his fingers and he cursed in pain. He wasn't chasing after them and didn't seem to be looking towards the direction they were running to her relief.

When the two of them burst though the doors of the hospital and still ran full speed down the carpeted hallway, Alicia knew they were safe…for now.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

A large, black Hummer roared though the parking garage and came to screeching haul only seconds after Richard and Alicia had departed the scene. As the jeep stopped next Ganon, a woman in high heels came marching around the side.

"Pitiful Ganon. Just pitiful. And here I though you would have put up with more of a fight."

The woman that stood before him was tall and the red heels she wore added a few inches she didn't need. She was dressed in a tight, black business suit that left little no imagination to her perfect, model figure. Her skin was the same caramel color as Ganon and the same dark, red hair. But hers was pulled up in a high bun that gave her a sharp, clean appearance. A pair of silver rimmed glasses rested on her nose and she twisted her pink lips into a frown at the sight of her Boss swearing in pain.

"They got away?" she asked while looking towards the doors she was sure they ran though.

"Forget is Nabooru, we're not ready yet." Ganon murmured as he stood, still holding his bleeding ear.

"Well I can see that, Oh fearless leader. Your _bleeding_." Nabooru grumbled while rolling her yellow eyes. "You just sat there and let him shot you?"

"Just get in the damn jeep and shut up!" Ganon snapped as walked towards the vehical. "We've got all the time in the world. That boy and Zelda haven't seen the last of me."

Author's Note:

I hope things don't seem too confusing. But the true plot won't be clear, not just yet. Oh oh, and so you aren't confused, I didn't get to play Twilight Princess yet. Boo me! So this story is based off of the after events from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Thankies for reading! Moooooooore to come! And thankies for reviews - good and bad - they help!


	3. Chapter 3

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 3

It takes a little more skill then most people would think in order to do annocement in front of more then 20 reporters and 50 photographers. Questions were screamed and thousands of bright lights were flashing every second. To blink, or loss ones cool was a fatal mistake in the eyes of the press. It gave them a even better story for them to try and make up from the pictures that they took.

But Princess Alicia had had this done to her for as long as she could remember and somewhat of a professional.

On the steps of the Police station, she stood proud and strong. Her wavy, blonde hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. She preferred not to wear her fancy dresses that were custom to her family's name. Today was not the type of day to wear anything nice to begin with. She was dressed in a long, black dress that fit her body, fell to her ankles and covered her arms. The only color to the dress was the golden locket around her neck. Her bright blue eyes scanned the mob of reports, photographers, and people that had gather below the bottom of the steps while she stood at the top by a podium with dozen of microphones sticking out at her.

Alicia raised her delicate pale hand and the questions stopped, but even more flashing lights went off in her eyes. She looked down at the paper on the podium before her and then back up again.

"Today," she started. "Is a very heart breaking day for me indeed. Today, I, Princess Alicia of the Brodex family, buried 5 of the most important people of my life. They were not only my bodyguards that devoted their lives to protecting mine. They were my friends, no…they were my family. My bothers and my sisters. I loved them as I would have anyone of my own family. But today, I buried them in honor of my family and life."

Alicia felt the lump of sadden swell in her throat and her bottom lip tremble. By her sides, her fist cling to her dress in an angle no one else could see. She refused to cry and pushed the feeling away, locking it into a closet she would let out when she was alone.

"I want it to be known that these people did not die or was simply hurt. They were murdered." she voice became stronger now as her eyes scanned the people below who looked up at her in awe.

"Yes, my life was in danger and the target was indeed me. The best detectives and investigators have been on this case only moments after it happened. They _will _find the murder involved in this!"

As Alicia voice cut strongly in the crisp, evening air, there was something more going on inside of her head that no one else would see. Fear squeezed her heart as her eyes darted over the mob while she continued her speech. She wasn't looking at any of them, but rather, looking for that man that put dread in her mind. Oh she knew the area around her was heavily guarded even on the tops of the building around them in the city square. But there was something different about the man named Ganon that whispered in her ear and said that he was not like anyone else. Maybe it was because this was the first time Alicia had ever had anyone endanger her life. Or perhaps she was still in a state of shock. Whatever the reason might have been, she was more on edge then the world of reports would ever know.

Her speech was finish finally and Alicia should have been walking away from the podium by now. But she wasn't finish with what she had to say. She knew her Father had warned her not say this piece that she was about to say next.

_But no one just tried to kill him. _She though in the back of her head.

"The man named Ganon, if you are watching this, know this. We will find you! And justice will be served. You will pay for what you did under the hands of the laws that govern these lands! And you will regret that you ever choose to mess with my family!"

As Alicia turned away from the podium, questions were screamed at her even more then before. But she was surround with men and women in black suits with guns strapped to their hips and they guided her away and towards the back of the building.

Lifting her dress, Alicia slid into the silk, black limo and knew what was coming next.

She was greeted with a harsh slap from a thick hand as soon as the door was closed and the vehicle was in motion. The slap stung her cheek, making it red right away. It wasn't the hardest she had ever been hit, so didn't cringe in pain or pass out. Instead, her neck snapped to the side and back.

"Hello Father." Alicia murmured.

Settling back down into his seat across from her was the King of the Brodex family, Maxwell. He was a large man with wide shoulder, big arms and legs. He was simply tall and wide, but not so much as muscular. But he didn't need them. His hair was dusty blonde, but short in a box on the top of his head. Pale blue eyes made his partly winkled face seem even more colder.

"Foolish Alicia. Did I not tell you to not included that last bit? You want the world to know that your emotionally damaged by all of this?" he asked in a ruffled, deep voice.

"Dear Father, six people were shot before my very eyes and I was almost dragged away; who wouldn't be emotionally damage from all of this?" Alicia replied with her hands neatly folded into her lap. "You want to world to look at us as heartless, uncaring people?"

"Your Father is not wrong for saying this Princess."

Looking over next to the King, Alicia had purposely had paid no attention to the one other person that was in the limo with them.

Lana Hanes just as tall as the King and just as hard. Her hair was cut much to short like a boys and she wore little make up.

She was in charge of any type of security that faced the family, weather it be to replacing batteries in a camera in their home or to simply find and secretly kill anyone who might have threat the family's name. Alicia never cared for Lana's methods of handling the problems that faced their family. She wasn't always told how things were handled, but she didn't have to be told. She knew that Lana might have had many people killed under her nose and made sure no one knew anything about it. It was a method that the King approved of.

"This Ganon person, you don't want him to see that he has ruffled the emotions of this family." Lana went on.

"He killed five people!" Alicia snapped back. "And he tried to kidnap me!"

"Those people were nothing more then bodyguards, doing their jobs. Your making this to be more difficult to then has to be Princess."

Alicia opened her mouth to argue back. But she saw her father inch towards the edge of his seat, ready to pounce, and that was enough to make her close her mouth and lean back into the soft leather. It wasn't anything new for Lana to see the King hit her. It was something that often happened between the 3 of them.

"No matter." the King sighed and picked up a glass of brandy from the cup holder next to him. "We already know who did this. The Shikaban's hideout is going to be wiped out tonight."

"You can't!" Alicia gasped in shock. "Father, you know those people aren't responsible for this! The Shikaban's are focused on our orphans that are taken in because they aren't wanted by teens! They don't want to kill us!"

"Does it matter?" Lana said with a sick smile on her tiny, boyish lips. "Those people are more of a pain then what we need. Who's to say they aren't? No one knows that. And if we're wrong, by the time the word hit's the press, this Ganon person will be shaking in his boots from the authority we will show."

"You've got to be kidding me?! Your going to just kill a bunch of people and pretend those had something to do with these murders - just for the sake of trying to scare this man?! This isn't right?!"

There was a look of panic on Alicia's face. But no matter how wrong this might have all been, The King and Lana seemed unmoved.

"I..I can't believe this." Alicia whispered as she covered her face with her hands as they started to have a conversation about what would take place that night. She did her best to tone them out while trying not to cry. If her Father saw one more tear, he would have made sure to do more then just slap her the next time.

_So many have already died. Why must more die? I don't want to kill that man who did this. I simple want him to be punished by the Law. Why must Father kill innocent people just to prove a point?! _

The tiny headache that started in the back of Alicia head from the very moment she had awoken that morning only seemed to be getting worst as she pushed back tears and anger. The pain rushed from her temples down to the bridge of her nose between her eyes. She knew she needed to take some for it. But her mind was too twisted around Ganon.

Again, like a horrible dream, she saw him in her mind. His nasty, chin length red hair and the bit of hair under his lower lip. He looked to be in his late 20's, no older then that. Those yellow eyes and sick grin. She could play the scene in her head over and over. Alicia hadn't told anyone about the part when he grabbed her and touched her. It might have seemed pointless, but Ganon had managed to frighten her till the point where she didn't want to talk about it. However, it never left her memory.

The headache intensified to the point that Alicia started to rub her temples. Her face wrinkled up in pain, but the two who sat across from her didn't seem to worry.

As the limo came to a hault in front of the mansion, Alicia pushed her door open before it could be opened for her. She heard her Father behind her shout and curse, but she paid no mind to him. He wouldn't dare hit her in the eyes of the guards and servants that were around the house.

Trying to blink the pain away, Alicia made her way inside where she was greeted right away by trays of wine and fruits.

"No thank you." she waved and smiled as the headache started to ease.

Alicia slowly walked down the carpet hallway towards the Security part of the mansion.

The house that they lived in seemed more like a castle then a mansion. It was large with over 40 rooms and filled with millions of dollars with of art, jewels, and much more. It was decorated with the mid-evil times in mind, so there was many iron solider suits and swords that went along with the black, marble floors and red carpet. When Alicia was younger, she loved every bit of the mansion. But when her Mother died and her Father's heart harden, the beautiful home was no longer so much as warm or happy.

As Alicia arrival at the very back of her home, she pushed opened the large, double doors and enter into a larger room. There were computer monitors, buzzing printers, and everything else that made this place look like a police station. In a way, it sort of was just that. As soon as she entered the room, the few who had been at their desk working quickly jumped to their feet and bowed at her presence.

She waved her hand for them to go back to work and looked all around the room.

"Where is Richard?" she asked the closets person.

When she was informed that he was in another office, she turned and head that way.

V

V

V

V

V

V

"What do you mean by that?!" Richard snapped.

He leapt out of the small chair and slapped his good hand down on the cherry wood desk in front of him. "I don't need time off! I'm fine!"

Lt. Winllow shook his head. "Sorry Richard, but until your arm gets out of that sling, I can't put you on a team. Just take a break until you regain your bearing, and be ready to work. Your arm should be healed in 2 months right?"

Richard settled back down in his chair and peered across the desk at Winllow. He adjusted the sling that held his right arm and flopped his tiny ponytail back.

"I'll be back before then. But alright."

Before either of the men could say anything else, the door on the far end of the office opened and in walked Princess Alicia.

Both of the men jumped to feet, bowing before her as she rounded the desk next to Winllow.

"Lieutenant, can you give me a moment with Richard please?"

With a quick nod, a moment later, they were alone.

"Princess, are you well?" Richard asked after a moment while he watched her sit down in the seat behind the desk.

"I will live, and please, have a seat Richard." she pointed out while holding a hand out towards the seat he had just been in. "I have some important matters to discuses with you."

As he sat back down, he couldn't hide the shock on his face. The Princess wanted to speak with him? This was a first. Before, when he was simply a bodyguard of hers depending on the location they were going to, they hardly spoke. But this was a surprise.

Alicia cleared her throat and started to rearrange things on the desk. In that moment, Richard fell in love all over again. From the first day he had started to work for the Princess, he secretly loved her from afar. She was beautiful and any man that wasn't attracted her couldn't have been into women at all. When she was dressed in her royal gowns, they seemed to fit her perfectly and her long, wave hair made her look like an angel. However, Richard knew his place and he knew her Father controlled her life like no other. He knew he didn't have a chance in Hell and didn't even bother letting anyone know how he felt. To him, this was a crush and nothing more.

"How is your arm Richard?" Alicia asked in a tiny voice.

"I will live." he replied with a smile. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"I'm sorry that this all happened, but I am so grateful that you lived. If it hadn't been for you Richard, God only knows that that monster would have done to me."

"You don't need to thank or worry about me. I did what any of them would have done. Any man would have saved you life no matter who you are." His smile faded for a moment and turned into a serious look. "How is the King handling the case?"

Alicia frowned. "Don't tell anyone about this; but he's planning to kill all the members of the Shikaban group."

"What? Why? I'm sure that man who attacked us isn't part of _that _group."

"This I know for a fact. But Father wishes to send out a message. He going to make it seem like that man is from that group in the public eyes. He's just trying to gain fame."

"That's insane!" Richard leaned forward in his seat, the looked of anger crossed his face. He knew that the King was cold hearted person, but he never knew by how much. It surprised him that Alicia was even caring enough to tell him about it. In a way, he wish he never knew this bit of information. He knew there was nothing he could do about any of it. So when he lean back in his seat, staring down at the carpet in anger, that was enough of an answer to the Princess that he wouldn't try and stop it.

"…But this isn't want I wanted to talk to you about Richard." Alicia said after a moment. "I understand that are dedicated to your job. But I'm sorry, I'm going to have to…let you go."

Richard blinked. Surely her hadn't heard her correctly. "I…I don't think I get what your trying to say Princess."

She sighed and lean forward over the desk.

"I'm saying that I don't want you to work for my family anymore. I will explain. See, you almost died and by chance, I almost had to bury you with others. I put your life in danger. I am the reason why you almost died."

"But this is my job!" Richard protested. "Protecting you gives meaning to my life! I would have died for you 10 times over! I still will."

"I understand that." she said in a softer voice. "But your life, to me, means more then my own. I'm sorry Richard. I can not accept whatever it is you have to say on the matter. As I have said before. I will no longer put your life in danger. You saved my life, and for that, I will preserve yours. As of today, you no longer work for the Brodex Family. You will be paid normally as if you still work for us. But you will not be a part of my bodyguards any longer."

Richard jumped from his seat. "No! I don't care about the money! I will work even if you didn't pay me!"

He knew that he could always move and find jobs that would hire him on the spot simply because he had worked for the royal family. But something deep within Richard would not let go of this job. "Please think about this Princess."

Alicia soft face went to a harder one and she too stood from her seat.

"Remove yourself from my home or I will have you taken away in hand cuffs! Do not make this harder then has to be! I want you off my properly - NOW!"

V  
V  
V

Author's Note:

Ahh I had to make chappy a little bigger! Too tiny the frist two were. I hope you liked this chapter, more drama is sure to come!! Oh FYI Lana is really Impa. And Ganon doesn't look as old as the game makes him out to be. He younger and the reason why will be explained sooooooon~

Review - THANK YOU! I love you all! More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 4

"_**We will find you! And justice will be served. You will pay for what you did under the hands of the laws that govern these lands! And you will regret that you ever choose to mess with my family!" **_

Ganon leaned further back into the plush arm chair. He smiled at flat screen television in front of him with the close up image of the Princess Alicia. He rolled his tongue around his lips while watching the LIVE report.

"Soon Zelda…soon." he murmured while brushing his greasy hair back from his eyes. Anger arousal him to the point that he wanted to go out and find the so called Princess of the Brodex family at that very moment. But there were other pressing mattes he needed to pay attention to. He watched the news report until the princess walked away from the podium and he clicked the television off at that point.

He finished off the last of the liquored that was in his silver flask before tossing it away and closing his eyes. He inhaled deeply and willed himself to sleep only to dream of his many years of floating in empty universal that Link had cast him into.

His peaceful moment alone in the over sized living room was ruined when two, small 8 year old girls walked in. They stood before him, tiny smiles on their faces that showed nothing more then innocent. Of course, they both were identical twins with slight differences. One of the young girls had long, blonde, almost white hair that fell like silk to her waist and blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. The other, just as beautiful, but with bright red hair with hazel eyes that were so bright, they almost appeared red.

But Ganon knew better when he saw these two. They may have looked innocent enough and young, but when they spoke, the sound of old, crackly elders' voices came from their mouths. Their names…Kotake and Koume.

"Have you good news for me witches?" Ganon asked while smiling at the two.

"The Cards are not being very helpful." the blond haired girl named Kotake replied. "They do not give us a clear answer at the moment."

"But…" added Koume. "…If we had the Hero of Time within our hands, the Cards will be more certain on our victory. For now, nothing is certain."

"And what of the Golden Goddess? Have we found her yet?"

Kotake smile brightly at the next set of questions. The smile was one that would fool anyone if they didn't know how old the soul inside her body was. Or rather, the fact that the soul that owned the body to begin with was killed to make room for her own.

"Yes. Nayru will soon be ours. We will have all the Golden Goddesses by the end of the week. Our plans are in motion; we are close to winning this game."

Ganon nodded. "This is good. Until we have all 3 of the Goddesses, I remain as a mortal man."

He held up his right hand and pulled the black leather glove off. In the center below his knuckles was the faint glowing of a triangle. He frowned deeply at the marking.

"I have two problems on my hands. First, in order to defeat that Boy, I need to be immortal. Once the Goddesses are together, it will be only a matter of time before he remembers everything. That Boy will also regain his full power and Courage is one power that will give me pure hell."

Ganon tightened his hand in a fist and glared at the twin witches. "However - there is a huge fucking problem. That Boy can tap into his powers and doesn't even know it! That shot he made at my ear shouldn't have been possible! In fact, he should have been still on the ground in pain! It was the power of Courage that kept him going and will make his powerful in whatever weapon he puts his hands on! So the problem here is - should I wait till I'm immortal and then go after him? If I do that, I risk him remembering the past. Or should I take the chance and try and go after him now before he becomes stronger and remembers?"

"This is not a choice we can make for you." Koume said while shaking her head. "The Card will not answer these problems either. This, Ganondorf, is something you must do on your own."

The twin witches bowed and headed out the door. As they walked passed Nabooru, who was standing outside of the door, they bowed to her before walking down the hallway and out of site.

Nabooru entered the room and took her place in front of Ganon as they had done. But she crossed her arms and twisted her purple lips in a frown. "So tell me, why are you so worried about Link remembering the past? Who cares if he does or doesn't."

Ganon sighed and shook his head. "You don't get it. If that Boy remembers, history will repeat it self. Zelda will never remember the past on her own. It will be that Boy who will awaken the memoirs buried in her head. If that happens, we can kiss the chances of winning this war goodbye."

"And what's so bad about that? Why is it a bad day if she remembers?" Nabooru question.

"Because…" Ganon stood from his chair and headed towards the door. "…Zelda is more powerful then me. Having the power of immortally will mean nothing compared to her. If she remembers, she will regain every ounce of that power of Wisdom back."

"How powerful can Wisdom be?"

"You have no idea…"

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Alicia smiled at the cool breeze that blew her hair around her face. The pale, purple dress she was wearing seemed to move along with the many straws of wheat that surrounded her on top of the hill she stood on. Turning her face upward; the sky was a perfect color of blue with a few puffs of white clouds. Even the weather was as perfect as everything around her. For miles around, there was nothing but rolling hills and the sounds of the blowing wind. To Alicia, this was what she looked forward to when it came to finding peace.

The tugging of her dress made her turn her attention away from the sky and down to a small boy. He might have been 3 or 4, with messy blonde hair and chubby cheeks. He smiled and held up a single white daisy as far as his little arm could reach.

"Why, thank you." Alicia laughed as she reached down to grab the flower. As her hand reached for his, she froze when she saw blood suddenly dripping from between his fingers. The color of the blood seemed brighter as it dripped down his pale arm.

"Oh no! You're hurt!" she grasped and pried the flower from his hand while trying to find the wound.

"I'm not hurt." the little boy laughed and shook his head. "You are!" And he pointed towards her stomach.

Alicia followed his finger and grasped when she saw a dark, red circle of blood that was slowly getting bigger from the center of her abdomen. Next came the pain that shot up to her chest and down her arms.

She pulled away from the small child and double over in pain on the tall wheat. She covered her wound with her arms while trying to figure out how did this happen. When she peered up to look at the boy again, he was no longer standing there. Instead, he was replaced with Ganon.

But there was something different about him. He didn't look as young as Alicia had seen him before. He now was older with shorter hair that ran around his chin and connected with the side burns on his face. The next thing her eyes saw the bloody knife in hand that he suddenly dropped and took a staggering step back from.

The biggest surprise of all was the look on Ganon's face. He looked down at Alicia with panic and fear, as if he had made a truly bad mistake. He shook his head and covered his mouth with one hand.

"I…I'm sorry!" he murmured from between his fingers.

_I don't understand…why does he look so shock? Doesn't he want to kill me? _Alicia wondered.

The dream was suddenly shattered as Alicia jerked awake with a scream caught in her throat. She ripped the sheets away from her as she sat and looked down at her short sleeping shirt. There was no blood and the pain that she had felt in the dream was gone too.

Alicia put a hand on her sweaty forehead while trying to slow her breathing. It had been many years since she had had a nightmare that seemed as real as that.

"I need some water…" she murmured to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood.

But she had only taken 3 steps towards the door before pain shot up from the back of her head and down between her eyes. Alicia let out a painful cry and reach for something, anything to balance herself on. Black dots danced before her eyes and she knew what was going to happening next.

She was able to grab the banister at the foot of the bed. But her legs crumpled beneath her as she fell to the floor.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

"Hay! …Hay! Listen!"

Richard sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes towards Tina. "You truly are annoying, has anyone ever told you that Tina?"

Tina stuck her tongue out at him and continued wiping down the bar. She was a short woman for the age for 23 and could easily pass for 15. Her hair was cut short in a pixie like style, which made her brown eyes seem large. She was cute and attractive, but with a wicked attitude that kept most men away from her. As a bar tender, Richard had witness many nights when she threw bottles of drinks at customers and snapped at anyone who asked for her number.

On nights like tonight, Richard came to the bar to sit and chat with her. She was one of the few people he felt he could open up to, but saw her as nothing more then a friend. Late nights during the week, the bar was only filled with a few men and lonely women who left as the night dragged on. These were the perfect nights for Richard to talk to Tina.

"I can't believe this. I mean, I really can't believe she had the cops come and take me away from the house." Richard said while staring at the bottle of Bud Light in front of him.

"Your still getting paid right? So what's the big deal?!" Tina asked while tugging on her short black dress and leaning over the bar across from him. "Look at this way, you no longer what to work unless you want to."

Richard shook his head. "That man is still going to be after her."

"She's got more then enough people to watch her back."

"But there's something…not right about that guy." he went on. "Like…I don't know. When I looked at him, I got this really sick feeling. I wanted to kill him even before he shot all the other bodyguards. All my life, I have wanted to work for the Royal Family. And finally, I get the chance to really do what I'm here for! What I feel like I was born to do! But then I get fired!"

"Your stressing to much over this." Tina reached under the bar and slammed a shot glass next to his beer and filled it with a clear liquor. "Drink up, get drunk, and I'll take you home. Down the stress of your life away with the clear drug I serve here."

Richard smile as she walked away and towards the back room of the bar with a tray filled with dirty glasses. She might have been one of the most annoying people he knew, but Tina was there for him like no other. She believed that drinking was the only way to relieve stress. And sometimes, she was right.

He knew that he needed to find some kind of way to get over the fact that he no longer worked for the Royal Family. But there was always that feeling of dread that made him want to find some kind of way to keep an eye on Princess Alicia no matter what.

Picking up the shot, Richard downed it and drank more of his beer behind it. Lost in though, he took drank a few more beers before pressing his face to the cool bar and sleeping until the end of Tina's shift.

It wasn't long before she went about the bar, cleaning things up and shutting off the neon Open sign and waving good to the last reaming drunks. She nudged Richard with her elbow as she passed by him with a set of keys in her hand and a broom in the other.

"Wake up Rich, time to go. I just gotta lock the back door and were out." Tina replied as she walked towards the back room and out of sight.

Yawning, Richard rolled out the stool and rubbed the back of his head; his chin leant blonde hair fluffed around his head. Pulling off his suit jacket, he loosened the tie on his collar and un-tucked the shirt. The bed in his apartment was sounding awfully good right about now and for the moment, he didn't want to think about what he was going to do when he awoke the next morning with no job to go to.

_I won't think about it. Not right now. I'll be too tempted to go back and beg once again. _

Sneering to himself as he felt pitiful for thinking about begging, Richard made his way to the over size windows as the lights clicked off. The street lights outside the door was only thing that lit the bar. However, there wasn't any other shops along the road, just trees and road. The bar was located outside of the main city and had a good roll of business compared to others.

Reaching up, Richard had started to pull the steel bars to the windows down. But he stopped as a large, black Hummer with it's lights off, rolled up and stopped in front of the bar on the side of the road. Since the bar was somewhat far from the road, there was no way to see who was in the vehicle. It did strike him as odd and matters only worsened when a second and then a third Hummer, all black with lights off, parked along the side of the road behind each other.

"What the fuck…?" he murmured while squinting to see what was going on and who the people were.

The doors to the Hummers seemed to open all at once. As quickly as the door opened, dark figures leapt and ran towards the bar impossibly fast. Richard's heart kicked into over drive and he dashed towards the back of the bar.

"TINA!" he shouted just before there was an explosion of glass in the front of the bar. There was no time to think about who these people were or why they were there. All he knew was he needed to find Tina and they needed to leave!

Running down the hall was a panic, wide eyed Tina.

"Richard! What is -,"

"No time! Let's go!" Richard said as he kept running while grabbing Tina's wrist and ran towards the exit in the back of the bar. He wanted to run back to the mangers office and grab the gun he knew that was kept in the safe. But there was no time to wait for Tina to open it.

Bursting out into the night, Richard continued to run while pulling Tina along into the thick woods behind the bar. The frosty, winter air hit them both and made it harder to breath, but their legs moved until they could move no more. Finding an over size tree, they both stopped and hide behind it, completely out of breath.

Richard peeked around the sides of the tree to see if they were being followed and wouldn't dare look away.

"Richard - what the fuck - what's going on?" Tina whispered while shivering. The tiny black dress and thin jacket she wore was no help at all.

"I don't know." he hissed back while keep an eye around them. "Three Hummers road up next to the bar and guys jumped out. Did the Maxie pay the rent this time?"

"Go to Hell Rich, this is no time for jokes!"

Richard shook his head. "We need to keep moving just in case…"

He stopped mid sentence as his ears begin to ring. They became louder until suddenly, pain burst from the back of his neck as if he had been stabbed. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees while holding his head. He knew this was no headache as his cried out from the sheer pain that exploded in his head with no warning.

"Richard?! What's wrong?!"

He looked up to see Tina at his side with a worried look on her face. He tried to reply, but the pain stolen his words and all he could do was hold on to the tree for support while hoping the pain would subside.

"Get up! Get up Richard! Their coming!" Tina gasped suddenly as her tone changed to panic as she looked passed Richard and saw the men in black jogging suits running towards them. She pulled and jerked on his arm while trying desperately to help him up.

Richard knew he needed to get up and run with her further away. But by the time he pushed himself up on both knees, a screaming Tina was snatched away from him. He saw the shine on a black boot only seconds before it kissed his nose which made a tiny popping sound. Falling backwards, the kick did nothing for the pain, but his eyes looked up at Tina.

From his upside down view and blurry vision, Tina held by one man from behind. He trapped her arms and no matter how much she swore and struggled, his grip wouldn't loosen. But her fighting slowly stopped as she looked up and it was Ganon who came into his view sight.

_Get up! Get up, get up, get UP!_

Richards head screamed at him. But as blood rolled down the side of his cheek from his nose, the pain stabbing headache made him paralyzed.

Ganon, who didn't appear to even care that he was laying there, walked up to Tina.

"Navi…looking good." he murmured in a deep voice while letting his eyes rudely look over her.

"Who the fuck is Navi?! Get the fuck away from me!" Tina snapped as she showed no fear now. Just pure anger that Richard was proud that she had.

But Ganon smiled sickly at Tina and reached out to touch her neck. "My, my, and your attitude hasn't changed a bit. But you sure are a sweet piece of candy I would love to try."

Richard watched in horror as Ganon's hand touched her thigh and slide upward until it its disappeared under the short, black dress. Tina became fanatic as she struggled and squeezed her tights shut. For the first time, Richard saw fear in her eyes as Ganon started to undo his own pants with his other hand.

"S-stop it!" he managed to say each painful word, but no one seemed to hear him. The world around him was fading into a hazy blackness with only Tina's screams in the back ground. But soon, they were gone as well.

V  
V  
V  
V

Author's Note:

Mwhahaha! A cliff hanger! I am so evil! Sorry it took me longer then normal to pump a chapter out. But you see, I had to buy a whole new set of guns; which took a lot of explaining to do when I asked for a Bazooka, and I was busy watching the skys for Santa. I was going to rob him of what he had in gifts and sell the stupid stuff on Ebay!! Mmm! But he tricked me once again this year and I didn't see him. What a sneaky, fat man he is!

Anywho - tuck the kiddies into bed because the story is about to become the mature rating I gave it. I will say it now and then later, I am sorry if I offend anyone with my horny ways of telling a story. But hay, it's a sickness!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Keep those good and bad reviews rolling! It's HELPS!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years and eat lots of cupcakes!!! XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 5

When Alicia was 10 years old, she had learned at a early age that her Father was not a very kind man. Her mother died giving birth to her, and for the first 9 years of her life, he did the best that he could to love his one and only child. But soon after that, something inside of the old man clicked. It was as if one day he awoken and knew that he wife was never coming back - and it was thanks to Alicia as to why it happened to begin with.

She remembered well on her 11th birthday as her Father walked out the door; the sun beaming into the dark, unwelcoming house as he left her there. She had been standing there with tears in her eyes at the front entrance as he walked out with a suitcase rolling behind him.

"A trip to New York should do my nerves some good…" he had said while forgetting what day it was; or maybe, not caring what day it was. And there were many more birthdays that were spend just the same.

Alicia was a smart young woman and it didn't take her long to catch onto things. She knew that her Father didn't care for her presence and hardly ever was seen with her. She knew he blamed her and made a habit of staying out of his way.

But it was simply unavoidable that night when she stumbled into him when she was her on her way down the stairs after passing out on her floor and waking up in a pool of her own sweat. Her thin, white silk kimono was weakling tied around her waist, reveling the short, blue night gown that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her blonde hair fell in a tangled mess down her back and stunk to the wet forehead. Sweat covered her entire body, making the thin night clothes stick to her like a second skin. But there was nothing sexy about her look. With her pale face and lips, dark circles around her lifeless blue eyes, she looked just as sick as she was.

Alicia hadn't seen her Father standing at the foot of the stairs in his own robe until she ran right into him.

The older man stumbled, cursed, and cased a disapproving look down at his daughter.

"E-Excuse me Father." she managed to mumble as she stepped around him and slowly made steps towards the kitchen.

"Why are you out of her room at this hour Alicia?" he questioned as she passed.

Alicia had no intentions of answering him, but she hadn't expected him to actually care she didn't say anything as she walked on. But he followed her and grabbed her upper arm, spinning her to face him. "I asked you a question." he stated again and crossed his arms over the rich, blue robe that fell passed his feet.

Alicia knew he didn't care about her health and wonder why he was even asking. But she wasn't in the mood to ague or get hit again for not answering. Casting a look down at the floor, she shook her head.

"I…I'm not feeling so well. I was just going to get a drink of water."

"Not feeling well." he said bitterly as if the words themselves were sour. "Are you pregnant?"

The offended look was not what Alicia had intended. But she looked up at him, angry and shocked mixed in one. "What?!"

"What?" he repeated in a deathly calm tone. "Is that how you speak to me now? 'What?!' And look at what your are wearing!" He let his eyes drift over her attire with a disapproving look. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant! You prance around this house in these thin dresses like some slut on the streets!"

As he stepped closer, it was then she could smell the heavy scent of sweet brandy on his breath. Sweat prickled on his forehead and a look of fury was in his eyes. She had simply ran into him at the worst possible time - he was clearly drunk.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Alicia agued back, this time, with anger. "I have never done such a thing like that! I always dress in all-"

Her words were suddenly cut short as Maxwell's blow to her the side of her face caught Alicia completely off guard. She fell backwards, landing on the stairs and bursting her lip in the process. The blow to the face stung and her hip ached from the impact with the stairs, but her eyes were wide, looking up at her Father as he stood over her, his hand balled into fist showing that he wasn't finished with her yet.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" he roared at the top of his lungs while his face turned red. "I am the man of this house! I am KING and you dare speak to me like I'm some commoner?!"

As his fist reared back, ready for another blow, Alicia screamed and covered her face with her hands. It was the only thing she could do since she could never think to raise up against the man who was reasonable for giving her life. "Daddy don't! I'm sorry!"

A name she hadn't called him in years seemed to make him freeze. She peeked from over her arm to see tears now rolling down his face. But the fury was still there.

"I…I am not your 'Daddy'." he whispered. "My wife and daughter died many years ago."

Maxwell reached down and grabbed Alicia's arm, while pulling her up to face him. She felt powerless to fight him back as she was pulled to her feet. Maybe it was fear, or maybe it was the endless respect she had for him.

"Cruse you!" he hissed in her face, the smell of alcohol even stronger. His eyes raced all over her face as he looked at her like she might have not been real. "You make me sick how much you look like her. Dammit!!"

Without warning, Alicia went completely still when she felt his rough, large lips touch hers in a hard kiss. Maxwell captured her face between his two hand while his lip pressed to her so hard, she moaned in pain. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. She even tried to jerk away from him only to have her feet slip on the floor. But there was passion, lust, or love in the kiss. There was nothing but hatred, anger, and rage.

_Why is this happening?! Is there no God to see that things like this does not happen to people of good faith like me? _ This was all that Alicia could think of as Maxwell pulled away and pushed her away from him. Again, she fell back on the stairs and rasied a shaking hand over her quivering lips.

"I can't stand the sight of you any longer! You - who taught me so while looking so much like Melissa! But no more!"

When he drove for her again, Alicia screamed and stumbled up the stairs on hands and knees. But she didn't move fast enough. A strong hand closed around her ankle and jerked he down. Her chin kissed the stairs hard as she pulled down. Suddenly, those powerful hands closed around her throat from behind and no sound escaped her lips.

Dark shadows crept from the corners of Alicia's eyes as her chest felt as if it was ready to burst. Her brain and lungs screamed for oxygen and just as she felt ready to pass out, the hands were gone.

Falling onto the stairs as she gasped for air, she looked over her shoulder to see Maxwell being pulled away from her by Lana Hanes. The taller woman was dressed in a pair of cotton black pants and button up shirt. She held the King back while pulling his arm and jerked him away. She might have been a woman, but she was tall, well build and was able to keep the struggling, drunk man under her control for the moment. Maxwell screamed and cursed and reached for Alicia in his drunken rage. He didn't try to pry himself away from Lana. It was almost as if he hadn't noticed she was there. Instead, his cold eyes were focused on his daughter.

"Get the hell out of here!" Lana screamed towards her. "Stop standing there with your thumb up your ass - I can't hold him for long!"

Shocked that Lana was helping her, Alicia took a second longer to sit there before she jumped to her feet and ran for the parking garage. The entire way, she could hear her Father screaming for her to come back and made promises to kill her as soon as he got his hands on her.

"Run - you little bitch - but I will find you! I'm the KING and I can find anyone, anywhere!"

His screams followed her until the faded out. She didn't doubt a word as she jumped into her silver 2009 Nissan Cobra GT-R.

Her Father had never approved of her having her own car. But Alicia had one for nights like these. The car was fully equipped with money, a few change of clothes, and a full tank of gas. She even had a few free airline tickets in case she needed to go somewhere without her Father finding out. But she never expected she would have to use it all for the sake of running away. Even the keys were hidden by the car.

Minutes later, she drove her sleek car down the dark road that was surrounded by woods. Alicia's foot floored the gas platel to the floor as she did over 70 MPH in the 55 zone. If the car suddenly veered off the road and crashed into a tree, she wouldn't have cared. Tears streamed down her bruised face still as she vowed to never return home again. She could still feel her own Father's lips that touched her own. It wasn't the way her first kiss should have been. But she would never though of it as being so. Her chin throbbed and her side still felt sore. She was almost sure there was evidence on her face from the first blow. However, it was not like she hadn't been beat up before or ran away from home. In a few days, she would be forced to return by the King.

_But not this time! He kissed me - that sick drunk! I am done with this! I don't need royalty to be happy! I don't need any of this! Father will surely kill me someday and tonight, I will finally make the choice to save myself!_

Now the true question was, where would she go?

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

As Richard came to, he groaned and touched his nose before daring to open his eyes again. It didn't feel as if it was even his own skin he was since it was swollen, numb, and caked with blood. Pain shot up between his eyes because of the broken bones and it was pretty clear he wasn't going to be breathing from his nose until it was fixed.

It didn't take long before he remembered everything that had happened what seemed like years ago. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up while shouting Tina's name.

"What?"

Richard quickly looked behind him - not expecting to hear Tina. But there she was, sitting very close to him while her hands tucked in her lap. Her left eye was practically swollen shut and there was a blood clot bruise on her bottom lip. Other then that, there was a humble look on her face and she was still dressed in the short, black dress she had been wearing before.

"Oh…Tina…" he whispered while placing a tender hand on her cheek as he remembered all to well the last scene in his head. He didn't want to think of it - or even picture in his head. His stomach felt sick since he felt fully responsible for that had happened to her.

"Ok, you can stop with the depressed look." Tina said while sounding almost annoyed as she pushed his hand away and laughed. "If you think that pig raped me, then think again. He wasn't so into sex anymore when I kicked him in his happy place. He made sure my face paid for it. But I pissed him off and that was the point."

Richard let out a sigh of relief. That sounded more like the Tina he knew - the scared and screaming woman he had seen before he blacked out. "Are you sure…your ok?"

"Ask me that again and then you're going to find out just how OK I really am." she challenged while balling her fist up and getting to her feet to walk away. "I don't really want to talk about that. Instead, I think we got problems now we need to figure out here."

Richard took a moment to look around the new place they were in.

"So where the hell are we? A hotel room?"

It certainly did look like a room at a expensive room in a 5 star hotel because of the taste in carpet, art that lined the walls, and the items in the room. He had been laying on the floor next to one of the two queen size bed that were covered with thick, satin, burgundy colored blankets that looked impossibly soft. The walls were painted in dark, fall colors that matched the lush carpet. Across from the beds was a large, 57 inch flat Television that hung on the wall and surrounded with speakers and a glass frame. A desk sat under it and there was evidence a computer was once there. The room had everything a normal hotel room would have. A large bathroom, towels, tiny fridge, and even a Bible by the night stand next to an alarm clock.

But the room was lacking the one thing they both needed the most.

Tina made her way over to the door which had no handle on it. It was just a bare door with no way to open it from the inside.

"Smart ass…real smart."

Richard made is way over to the large window that took up an entire wall. He snatched the curtains back and received a shock. Tina gasped from the other side of the room as she turned to look.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore." she quoted as she stepped up next to him.

It was pretty clear they were hundreds of feet up in the air inside of the building. The world outside of the window was dark and nothing but a crashing sea could be seen far below them. There were no streets, roads, or trees. Only the moonlight lit the sky for the chilling looking world outside the room.

"Looks like we won't be escaping out the window." Richard murmured while walking around the room and wondering where a phone was.

"Rich, I think we've been kidnapped." Tina said in a tiny voice while placing her head on the glass window.

"You think?" he answered back bitterly while sitting down on one of the beds. "That guy who dared to put his hands on you, that's the same fend that attacked Princess Alicia and me. He was the one that wiped out the whole team."

"You're kidding!" Tina eyes went wide. "You think he's using us for bate towards the Royal Family?"

"Doubt it. And if this Bone Head knows anything about the King, if Alicia was kidnapped, the only reason he would even try and get her back is to put on a good show for the public. People like us would be handled in the care of the local police. Not a dime will be paid for our safe return. But this guy doesn't seem like he's after money. I could be wrong, but that's my guess."

Richard stood back up and went back to searching the room for something - anything. However, when he found a first aid kit hidden under the bed, he sat back down and tried his best to fix his own nose. Dumping a hand full of glaze on the bed, he wet them with alcohol and tired to clean the caked blood away. He managed to snap the bone back into place only to start hissing in pain as more blood started to flow, it was Tina who came to his side. Without a word, she snatched the glaze away with a annoyed look that a Mother would give a child before going back to cleaning his nose.

"What happened to you back in the woods?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked while closing his eyes and letting her work.

"I mean you dropped to your knees in pain right before those guys showed up. Did they shoot you or something? You were in so much pain back there."

Frowning, he shook his head.

"I…I don't know… I wasn't shot or anything, I just…felt like my head was about to slip into two. Bad timing for a headache huh? But then again, I'm pretty sure it wasn't that and I've never had anything like it happen before. I'm clueless."

Tina sighed as she finished working on Richard's nose and placed a large bandage over the top of it. Sliding off the bed, she noticed something the both of them hadn't until now. Walking up to the door, above it was a tiny, white camera that seemed to move as she came closer to it. Sneering, she snatched the alarm clock that was next to the bed and threw it at deceive only to miss. The clock bounced off the wall and cracked after landing on the floor.

"Fucking bastards!" she snapped as she looked for something else to throw. Her face turned red with anger.

"Tina, cut that out." Richard sighed while shaking his head and touching his bandaged nose. "That's not helping. Let them watch us if they want to."

"I'm not some lab rat they can just sit around and make videos about! They kidnapped us and now watching us! What is - some kind of movie?! I'm not going to be part of their pitiful like ego trip!" Tina shouted while grabbing a heavy, blue iron next and held it over her head, ready to throw it.

Pissed, Richard looked up at Tina.

"Navi - I said stop it!" he shouted before he could stop himself. As soon as he did, he regretted the words even left his mouth.

The both of them went still. There was so much tenstion in the room, he was sure he could have touched it. The name - he wasn't sure why he had just called her that. It simply wasn't because he had heard Ganon call her that only moments before he passed out in the woods when they were attacked. But because the name seemed…right. It rolled off his tongue before he could stop himself and now, the name Tina seemed so different.

Tina dropped the iron and spun around to face Richard. Her face was full of fury and he was sure if he wasn't her friend, she would have clawed his face out. And stormed up to him with her fists at her sides and her lips twisted in a frown.

"Th-that stupid bastard called me that! How dare you Richard?! Are you trying to be fucking funny?! Because I don't think that was so funny at all! I think it was really _stupid _ and a heartless thing to say to me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Look, Tina, I'm sorry!" Richard explained while holding up his hands as he stood and shook his head. "I wasn't trying to be funny! I didn't mean to call you that!"

"If you EVER call me that again, I'm going to give those freaks who captured us a murder show!" she finished while storming away towards the window with her back towards him.

Knowing that he deserved that, Richard looked up at the camera from his place on the bed. For the first time in his life, he simply didn't know what to expect. He was never trained on what to do if kidnapped because his life didn't matter when it came to protecting the royal family. He couldn't understand what all of this had to do with him or why Ganon had targeted both him and Tina.

_The King isn't going to pay a dime for us! The Princess, yea, she would have tried to save us if she knew anything about it. But the King has control over everything she touches, so there's nothing she could do. So why…why us? Why do I feel deep down that I'm forgetting something that's extremely important? _

Shaking his head, Richard snatched up the remote that lay in the center of the bed and flipped on the large television. As soon as he did, the King of the Brodex family, Maxwell, face filled the screen. Richard's arm froze in the air as he caught the end of what was being said.

"-any information, anything at all would be of great importance to us all."

His eyes widen as he took in the picture of the screen.

King Maxwell stood in front of a podium with dozen of microphones pointed up at him. Flashing lights from cameras lit his face up and the frame he held up in his hands. It was a picture that made Richard's stomach turn.

It was a perfect photo of Princess Alicia, one he had liked the most.

She was standing, dressed in a thick dress made of dark blue and golden satin. She had a faint smile on her pink lips with a thin crown on her head and her long, blond hair neatly combed down her back.

"What's happened?" Tina asked as she too came to sit next to Richard while staring at the TV.

As if her question had been heard, at the bottom of the screen, the words 'Missing' seemed to be outline in red letters and burn brightly.

Richard jumped to his feet, no longer caring about what else was said. His mind seemed to block it out as fury made it's way though his veins. The word 'missing' seemed to repeat over and over in his head.

_How?! How could she be missing?! After the attack in the parking garage, security on the Brodex family should have been tripled! Is Ganon behind this?! _

Richard's and Tina's attention was suddenly snatched away from the news report as the knobless door clicked a few times from the outside and in walked a tall stranger.

Out of habit, Richard stepped front Tina while sizing the man up as he stepped inside and stopped a few feet in front of them.

He was armed, and made no secret about it due to the fact he wore not one, but two gun hostlers on both thighs. Dressed in a gray, business suit, from behind, he looked like a CIA agent. But he certainly didn't not anything close to what normal humans looked like and Richard came to realized this as Tina's cursed behind him while staring too.

The man was hairless and his skin was dark brown with far too many wrinkles to be normal. His mouth was the most hideous since it looked as if his very lips were cut clean off. It made them both happy he was wearing a pair of shades since his eyes was something to fear seeing.

"He smells." Tina murmured as she covered her nose with one hand. "And he looks like some kind of a freak of natural!"

"Hush Tina." Richard whispered while keeping an close eye on the man in front of them.

The wrinkled man looked at him and back at Tina before motioning for them to follow as he walked out the door. As much as he didn't want to, Richard didn't think he had much a choice. He gave Tina a look that said to cooperate - for now - and she luckily agreed to the agreement of looks.

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Alicia slowly closed the door of her car and found that she couldn't think of what to do next. Her fingers reached for the keys that were still in the ignition. But for some reason, there just didn't seem like there was any point and so, she dropped her hand back to her lap.

She stared off into space while looked up at the house that she was parked in front of. It was quiet large, nice, and far down a dark road that were covered with trees. The brick, 2 story house was painted with a red roof and there was even flowers planted in the front yard. But as nice as the house looked on the outside, she had just seen the inside of Richard's house and it wasn't even close to humble anymore.

After running from her home, Alicia had wondered where she would turn to next. She didn't have any friends and she knew there wasn't many places she could hide that was truly worth the trouble. And so, for some unexplained reason, she made her way towards Richard's home since she knew the address well after visiting to be sure his gun shot wound before the furnal has healed.

For many years since Richard started to work for her family, unlike many, he was the only person to notice the coldness the King, her father, had towards her. Even when he was pretending to be nice, Richard seemed to see right though that.

"The King does not act as he should around you Princess." he had said to her one day after running into Alicia in the hallways of her home. He has caught the end of Maxwell's screamed towards his daughter before he stormed off.

"And how should my Father act?" she had snapped back, annoyed that someone had notice Maxwell's bitterness towards her.

"I mean no harm." he said as he had bowed. "But…it might just me. He seems…to blame you for something as to why he seemed to angry all the time with you, even though I can tell he's hiding it."

Richard shook his head and bowed again. "Forgive me, I have said to much. Pretend I didn't say a word. Good day Princess."

But as Alicia had watched him walk away, she stood there in shock as tears filled her eyes. Why was he the only person to notice how her Father treated her? Or maybe they all pretended to not notice. To her, it was nice to have one person to see what no one else would. Because of this reason, she remembered quiet well where he lived and made her way to his home.

But when she arrived at Richard's home, it was clear that someone had been there already. His house was ripped apart in a way that it looked as if a twisted had been inside. Everything was turned upside down along with desks empty, computer broken, and many other things were destroyed.

Alicia feared for moment that she would find his body somewhere in the house as she ran about looking for him. But lucky, she noticed later that his car wasn't even in the drive way and she prayed that meant he hadn't even been home.

_But who could have done this?! Is someone after Richard!?_

Many faces came to her mind, including the murderous bastard named Ganon that haunted her dreams. But there were too many possibilities to guess.

Getting out of her car for a second time, Alicia adjusted the oversize, white, button up dress shirt that covered most of the black skirt that fell loosely to her knees. The white, K-Swiss sneakers didn't go with the outfit at all and her hair, that was covered with a baseball cap. But it was the few mix-match items she had stored in her car and would have to do for now.

"Perhaps there is a clue in the house. I should look again." she said to herself as she made her way back up the stairs and into the brick house once more.

Moments later, Alicia was up stairs, pulling a few things out of a closet when she heard the engine of another car pull up outside. Her first thought that it was Richard. But when she peeked out the curtain window from the second floor, she was certain that he didn't drive a black Hummer. And there were 3 more.

Trying to be sure the heavy curtains hide her, Alicia peeked out the and watched many people dressed in black suit emgare from the Hummers. However, a woman with tan skin, bright red hair that was dressed in a tight, gray suit - she stood out as if she was the leader.

The woman walked over to her car and looked over it for a moment.

"Who's car is this?" she asked, he voice faint and muffled from where Alicia stood and strained to listen.

"Gimmie a second." one of the other men said as he walked around the back of the car to look at the licenses plate. And then he laughed.

"This is the reported Princess Alicia's missing car. I would say she's here."

"Ooh…" Said the woman while clicking her tongue. "Looks like we hit jack pot. That means, she could be somewhere in the house."

And then, the woman's eyes looked right up and directly into Alicia's. The shock of being seen seemed to make Alicia freeze. A slow smile spread across the women's lip; a satisfying expression crossed her face.

"And there she is…" the woman said pointing.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Author's Note:

*Falls to Knees*

FORGIVE ME! Forgive me please to taking so long - so very long with pumping out a new chappy! It was the Aliens! They kidnapped me, made me play Scrapple (Knowing that I am a terrible speller) and made me eat a bowl of onions cover in muster! (I hate those both!) But never again that will happen!!

Since it's been so long, this chapter is long and sexy with a little bit of sickness in it! It was meant to be longer, but heck, why not cut it short at a cliff hanger.

Ah Ha, the plot thickens a bit. The next chapter is promised with drama goodies, so stay tuned with more cupcakes!! XOXOXO XD


	6. Chapter 6

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 6

Most of the time, Richard knew that Tina hated for anyone to be overly protective towards her. He knew for a fact it irritated her greatly. But, for once, she didn't seem to mind so much when he grabbed her hand and made sure she stayed behind him as they followed the horrifying looking man. A few times, Richard could swear he saw something move beneath the skin on this man's bald head. There was no need to freak himself out even more, so he turned a blind eye to it; perhaps he was seeing things.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Tina suddenly snapped.

"Tina – please." Richard hissed over his shoulder.

"No Rich – this man could be leading us to our deaths!" she shouted as she snatched her hand from his grip. "Fuck that! I want to know what is going on before I move another inch!" she planted her sneakers into the plush carpet and refused to move. The site of her anger face and crossed arms was a normal stance for her.

"Will you just shut up for once?!" Richard shouted as he turned to face Tina. He truly didn't want to snap at her again. But he knew she could talk them both into more trouble. "I really don't think we are in the position to be demanding anything! One man took out my whole team! That same man is behind breaking into the bar and kidnapping us! So it's best we do as were told!"

"See Rich – this is your problem!" She pointed a finger at his nose. "You spend more time worrying what will happen if you don't follow orders instead of asking the reasons behind stuff! I don't give a damn who this man is - if this Popsicle stick thinks I'm going to go see him again, he's got another thing coming!"

Richard tried for a second time to grab Tina's arm. But she swore at him and took another step back.

"Dammit Tina - don't make me carry you!"

"Try it!"

Tina turned, ready to take off down the hallway when she froze before even taking a step. Richard did the same as they both turned their attention to someone who they didn't even hear walk up behind them.

It was a young girl, perhaps younger then 10. She was a beautiful girl with frosty, blonde hair held back with a dark green hair band. She smiled up at Tina; her pale cheeks turning slightly pink from the effort. She looked innocent and so much like an angel. The only thing that changed the scene was the large, silver gun in her right hand. It simply didn't look right to see the large gun that glimmer in the light. Her small fingers were barely able to wrap around the handle, but she held it with no problem at all.

Slowly, her left hand reach up and gently touched Tina's hip. Richard didn't know what to make of this and was ready to tell Tina to step away from the child.

But not soon enough.

As soon as the child touched Tina, she dropped to the ground without uttering a word or making a sound. Her head rolled on the carpet as her eyes rolled back like she might have fainted.

Shocked for only a moment, Richard rushed to grab Tina's unconscious body. But the girl pointed the gun down at Tina, making him freeze on the spot. She smiled and shook her head and motion towards the bald head man who was still making his way down the endless hallway at a slower pace. But Richard no longer cared about following anyone anymore.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Richard snapped. He moved again to reach for Tina but was stopped when the young girl flicked the safety off; the gun made a satisfying click sound that turned out to be a final warning.

"One step closer and I shall kill her." the girl said in a voice that shocked Richard. The voice did not belong to a young girl - but rather - to an old woman that should have been in her later 80's. But the shock quickly faded as the young girl gave clear instructions. "Follow the Mummy and she will be returned to the room unharmed." she pointed out.

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh believe me - you do not have a choice in the matter. Care to risk the chance?"

As much as Richard didn't want to admit it, the girl was right. He couldn't risk Tina getting harmed and yet, he didn't trust the strange girl in front of him.

Twisting his lips in a frown, Richard struggled with himself as he slowly turned his back to them and hurried to catch up with the thing the girl called a mummy. His hands were in tight fist and they shook with anger. What more could he do now?

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Alicia sobbed as she struggled harder with the metal cuffs that bonded her hands behind her back. She cried from the pain she was causing herself as she could feel blood drip down her hands and between her fingers. Fear made her head spin as she struggled to the point that she was laying down on her side. Her hair stuck to something sticky on the floor of the van as it hummed and bumped along the road unseen to her. The swaying of the vehicle and the angles it turned was the only way of her knowing that they were heading up the mountains.

_Mountains…they are 10 hours from home…10 hours from my home town…How long have I been out?_

Remembering back to Richard's house and the frightful moment she was discovered, Alicia knew she was trapped. There was no way she could have escaped out the window since she wasn't on the ground floor. There was only two room upstairs; the bedroom she was in that belonged to Richard, and the bathroom that was across the hallway. She took her chances and hid under his bed. Making her way down stairs would be a mistake since she knew they would flood every room down there.

Closing her eyes, Alicia wished by some miracle, they wouldn't find her. Or better, Richard would show up to save her. Her heart pounded - she believed in him and knew that if he were there, she would be saved no matter what. But her wish was in vain as she heard them stump up the stairs and a minute later, a hand closer around her ankle.

"No!!" she screamed as she dug her fingers into the carpet while she was dragged out. Her captor spun her around on the floor so she was looking up at him. The man in the dark suit, greasy blond hair, dark shades, and cocky smile was the last thing she remembered. The man lowered his glasses with free hand and Alicia found herself looking up into a pair of purple eyes. She only had a second to think of how beautiful his eyes were before the world of darkness slammed into her like a brick wall.

Now she was fully awake in the back of a dirty, old van, and alone. She wasn't sure why she had passed out the way she had or what could have happened during the hours she had lost while being passed out.

_Perhaps I was drugged and didn't know it…_

More fearful thoughts clouded her mind as she slowed her struggling to sniffle a bit. Alicia was sure by now the whole World knew she was missing and the people kidnapping her could be anyone. It was why she could never leave her home alone. She might have been beloved by the World, but there was many who loved the money she had even more. Like all famous people, she had her admires that would do anything to get their hands on her.

Blinking away the tears, Alicia's eyes roamed around the van, but there wasn't much to look at. No windows, rust everywhere; dirty floor; and a tool box in the corner with a pad lock on it.

Pushing herself up so that she was on her knees, she made her way towards the doors of the van while hoping by some chance they would be unlocked. However, they were locked. Becoming furious now that she was done crying for herself, Alicia made her way back towards the front of the van to sit down. Bracing her feet on the wall she was sure the driver would be on the other side, she kicked the wall with all her might a few times.

"Let me out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She swore, screamed, and kicked until the van did a dangerous swerve that sent her rolling onto her side.

They had stopped and Alicia could hear the cursing of the driver as they hopped out the van and slammed the door shut. She listened to the dirt that crunched on their feet as she tried to make herself as tiny as possible as far from the door she could get.

When the doors were flung open, Alicia found herself looking towards the same man with the purple eyes that were hidden by shade even though the world outside was dark.

"Annoying fucking bitch!" he snapped as he moved inside the van with speed and Alicia screamed loud enough to hurt her own ears. The echo in the van seemed to even make the man whence before he reached forward and grabbed a hand full of hair.

He jerked her head up; this time she screamed in pain.

"Shut the noise! I can't even hear myself think with all that racket your making!" He snapped in her face would the smell of steal coffee was strong on his breath. "I'm not driving another 17 hours with you making all this noise!"

_17 hours?! We really are heading towards the mountains!_

"Please!" Alicia cried while trying to turn her head away. "I-I gotta go!"

It was more the truth then a lie, but it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"What?"

The man let go of Alicia's hair and looked down at her as if she spoke another language to him.

"Yo, Legolas!" Another man's face appeared in the opening of the van. He peered inside, and looked at her. "What's the problem?"

This man was dressed in the same suit, but he was bald with a little bit of hair that connected from his chin to his mustache.

Legolas looked over this shoulder with a shrug. "Nothing. Hay uhm - Frank man, she said she's gotta piss."

Frank threw his hands up and he disappeared from the opening by the doors. "Then take her in the woods so she can piss! We need to hit the road before Naboour starts bitching again and the last thing I want is Ganon breathing down our necks."

Alicia let out a frighten gasp that caught Legolas attention. She felt as if she couldn't breath - had she truly been captured by the man who massacred her entire body guard team with only Richard left to protect her? She didn't doubt that he was the one behind Richard's house being destroyed. But she would give anything to be kidnapped by normal, greedy people instead of a murderer whom she had seen in action.

Legolas smirked then, his dark shades becoming darker as the inside of the van darken with the sky outside. "The secrets out. You're being taken to Ganon, Princess. Now if you give me one ounce of trouble, there's nothing that's going to keep me from harming you. Now lets go."

Pressing her trembling lips together, Alicia sharply nodded. The idea to take off running as soon as they hit the woods was no longer the plan of escape.

After retrieving a flashlight from the tool box and locking it back, Legolas grabbed a hold of her shoulder and out the van the both of them went. He lead her towards the edge of the road and into the woods once he flicked on the flashlight with his free hand. The light beamed off the dark trees as they slowly traveled deeper.

Alicia if she was going to have to do something - change something - it would have to be now. Since running was no longer an option, she chose to try and get to know who her kidnappers better.

"So…uhm…what was it that you did to me back…in the house?" she asked in a tiny voice while watching the ground to keep from tripping over tree roots.

"I Bespelled you." Legolas answered simply.

"Be…spelled?"

"Yes. I put you to sleep. One of the few things my eyes can do. But that's about it."

"But I…" Alicia shook her head. She was truly confused. There was no such thing as 'Bespelling' someone and putting them to sleep. To her, things like that only happened in fantasy books and sci-fi movies. But she would not demand the truth and took his answer as perhaps him being sarcastic with her.

"Alright, here we go." Legolas stopped and took a cautious look behind them. "I think this is far enough from the road."

The sun had finally set, leaving the woods dark around them expect for the flash light. The night creatures were loud to Alicia's ears and a cool wind blew about the woods. The skirt that fell to knees was doing her no justice when it came to trying to be warm.

Legolas stepped up behind her and grabbed the cuffs with one hand.

"Look, I'm going to take these off and you go and pissed behind that tree." he said while pointing in front of him. "Don't even think about running off Princess. I am armed and I will shoot you in the legs - got it?"

Alicia believed him and she nodded once more.

As soon as her wrist were free from the tight steel, she took a moment to baby her wrists as she bought them to her chest and rubbed the dried blood away.

"Jesus! You really did a number to yourself." Legolas said in a whisper when he saw her wrist. "They're cuffs. You weren't going to get out of them no matter how hard you struggled. Why were you trying so hard?"

"I was scared." Alicia answered bitterly while looking up at him.

A few seconds went by before he clicked his tongue and removed his glasses. The color of his eyes were impossible to see in the dark.

"Go pee so we can get going before we get eaten by wolves." he snapped while tucking his glasses away and holding the flashlight up to the tree she was told to use.

Alicia walked over to the tree and when she was sure he couldn't see her, she lifted the dress and proceeded to relive herself. Normally, she would be bothered about the fact that she was being force to squat and use the ground instead of the polished toilets she was used to. But her mind was more focused on trying to hear if Legolas was moving any closer to her. Sadly enough, she knew all too well how easy it would have been for him to take advantage of her in the middle of the woods with no one to save her.

Quickly finishing, she made her way back to Legolas and held her wrist out, ready for the cuffs.

However, she received a shook when he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the way they came.

"T-thank you." she whispered when she realized he wasn't going to put the cuffs back on.

"I don't think you are capable of kicking my ass, so I see no need for the cuffs." he answered with a shrug as if it didn't matter to him.

By the time they arrived at the van, the man named Frank had moved to the back of the van where Alicia was being held captive. He was asleep in a curled up ball with his eyes squeezed shut and lightly snoring.

"Get the hell up!" Legolas voice was enough to make Frank jerk awake. "You wanna stay back here in cuffs while I have the Princess drive the rest of the way?"

"Damn…I didn't mean to fall asleep." Frank murmured while moving out of the van to stand next to Alicia and Legolas. "But I swear, if we don't take a chill pill, I'm not going to make it up the mountain since it's my turn to drive."

Frank looked between Alicia and Legolas with a smudged smile.

"So, Leo man - you done having fun with her in the woods?"

"Don't be stupid." Legolas groaned while Alicia's eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Who's gonna know? I mean, its not like anyone going to believe a word she's said."

"I will have you riot in prison for the rest of you life!" Alicia snapped before she even realized it. She knew she should keep her mouth shut, but anger made her cheeks turn red as she hated to be talked about as if she wasn't even standing there.

Frank moved closer to Alicia and grabbed her chin with a grin.

"That's alright. At least I can sleep at night while thinking about the fun I had with you. The Princess of all Hy-,"

"Sick pig!" she gasped and slapped his hand away hard enough to make her own hand sting. She really was glad her hands were free of the cuffs.

"Enough." Legolas said while sounding bored. He stepped in front of Frank so that Alicia could see nothing but his back. "Frank - man you know what Nabooru said. So lets act like we want our jobs and leave her alone. Let's move the van to a Rest Stop and you can sleep in the front. I'll sleep in the back next to the doors so she can't sneak out."

"Whatever." Frank said with a shrug.

As Legolas walked away, Alicia quickly climbed into the van.

But once inside, she turned to look over her shoulder to see Frank still standing at the opening of the doors alone. There was a odd look on his face. A look of anger and lust mixed with a smile that hid a promise. The look made her sick to her stomach and Alicia moved further to the back of the van until her back pressed against the wall until the doors were closed.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Alicia couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. When the burger was handed to her, she quickly ate it while not minding the strong taste of muster that she normally hated. For the moment, this was the best burger she had ever had. While downing her second one, she looked up across the van at Frank and Legolas.

After leave from the side of the road, an hour later, the van came to another stop. When the doors opened, Alicia could see that they had indeed found a rest stop. From the quick view she was given, the parking lot they were in was completely empty and barely lite. A tiny light from the roof of the van flicked on right before Frank and Legolas climbed in with bags of food.

Since there wasn't enough room to stand up while inside of the van, Frank made his way over to Alicia on his knees and waved a white bag along with a bottle of water in his other hand in her face.

"Make a sound and no dinner for you Princess. I'll hog tie you down. Got it?"

Alicia shook her head ."I had no intentions of giving you any trouble." she said quietly as the smell of food made her stomach sing.

For the next hour, the three of them said nothing as they ate. Alicia wished that she could have saved the second burger while wondering when the next time she would eat again. She looked down at her half eaten sandwich and almost laughed out loud. Never would she believe that she would find herself being kidnapped and eating a burger - since she ate nothing but top of the line prepared food.

_But that life is over. This time…I can't return home to Father. He really means to kill me._

The forgotten pain of what the King did stung her heard once more and her eyes swimming with tears. She angry rubbed her eyes to keep a drop from falling.

"What are you crying about now?" Frank mumbled with a mouth full of food.

She wanted to lie, but saw no point as she looked up at the two men who had turned their attention to her.

"I was wondering what was worst. Being kidnapped by that murder named Ganon. Or being dragged back to my Father."

"Hmm." Legolas moved so his back lend back on the van's doors. His purple eyes rolled up at the light. "That's what the King was moaning about. The news reports said you were missing. But then we found you at that body guard's house named Richard. Alone…which was odd because we weren't even looking for you."

"I ran away." she answered in almost a whisper.

"That was stupid." Frank blurted with a shake of his head. "I mean, with all the money in the world - the fame - I would have never ran away unless the old man was trying to kill me."

When Alicia didn't answer and she pressed her lips together tighter to keep from crying again, she knew that Frank and Legolas already knew the answer to why she ran away.

"I'm shocked. Nabooru said the King had changed a whole lot from years ago." Legolas said with a sigh as he pushed the wrapped that held his burger into a bag full of trash. "But he's really off his rocker this time around."

Assuming that he was referring to the years when she was much younger when her Mother had recently died, Alicia nodded in agreement.

Looking up at Legolas, she deiced to asked the question that had bothered her from day one.

"Why…is this man named Ganon after me? I don't know who he is or what my family has done to him. He seems very urgent to…get a hold of me. I just want to know why."

_I have the right to know why!_

Legolas smiled, his purple eyes glittering at her.

"You don't know it yet, but you and Ganon go way, way back. That guy named Richard too. It's no surprise he was the only one to live though Ganon's attack. There is so much history between the three of you that it's going to blow you mind Princess. For now, you just don't remember a thing about the past and neither does that other guy. But not for long…"

Alicia made a face as she went right to work searching her brain.

History?

She was sure she could account for most things. But she had never seen Ganon a day in her life and Richard was hired by her family 4 years ago. Other then that, he was nothing more then another body guard who knew more about her relationship with her Father then others. Outside of that, she drew a blank.

Frank laughed.

"Don't stain yourself. Your not going to remember. Not ever."

Turning back to her burger, Alicia chose to leave the subject alone. Clearly they were lying to her - pulling her leg - and it was too frustrating to try and force the truth.

She said nothing else to her two captors as they sparked a conversation of their own. By the time she had finished eating, keeping her eyes open became more of a struggle then she was willing to give in.

The inside of the van still looked dirty, rusty, and cold. But it was better then the bathroom in the rest stop that she has used easier. Curling into a ball, she laid down on the far send with her back to them, forcing herself to sleep.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

"What is the meaning of this?"

Richard crossed his arms and leaned his back on the far wall. As angry as he felt at the moment, he reminded himself to keep his anger in check since Tina's safety might have been on the line.

The creepy, shaded man had brought him to a dinning room; the largest Richard has ever seen. He didn't doubt the Brodex family might have had better, but he had never seen anything outside of the security area in the giant house. This Dinning room looked as if no one should have been allowed to dine in it. The black marble floor shine like a mirror and looked as if it were freshly buffed. The walls were covered with dark red curtains, all of which were velvet. A 10 foot, crystal chandelier hung over a dark, Cherry wood table that could seat a party of 12 in elegant plush chairs. The room glowed in a golden tint due to it being completely windowless. And there, at the head of the table sat the man Richard knew as Ganon.

He was leaning casually back in his chair with his legs crossed. His dark red hair looked cleaner and neatly brushed back in a low pony tail. He looked quiet comfortable in the expensive, dark green suit that blinded with his earth toned skin. His eyes rolled up at Richard who kept much distance between the two of them as he stood on the other side of the room.

"Good to see you again Link." Ganon said sharply.

"My _name _is Richard."

The other man laughed and motioned towards the table. "Come, have a seat."

Richard could tell the difference between a request and a demand. He made his way over to the table and sat down while making sure to put 3 seats in front of him away from Ganon.

"Cheer up Boy. Put a smile on - the Princess will be with us shortly."

"You!" With his hands in tight fist, Richard glared down at the table. "I should have known! You kidnapped her!"

"Actually, the Princess ran away from home and we happened to have found her at your house. I can not imagine why she would have been there. But she was and the opportunity was just too good to pass up."

_At my home? Why was she there? Was she looking for me?! _

"But we are not here to talk about the Princess. We are here to talk about you and our history. Tonight, you will remember what you have forgotten so many years ago."

Richard made a face.

"I don't understand what the hell you are talking about."

Standing slowly, Ganon adjusted his collar on his shirt. "Oh, but you will."

The door behind them suddenly clicked open, making Richard spin in his chair and look behind him. A tall man, dressed in a similar, dark suit, walked into the room. Behind him was a bag, long and black that was pulled across the floor by leather strip. Stopping a few feet in front of Richard's chair, he bowed slightly towards Ganon's direction before dropping the bag and leaving the room.

"Open the bag Boy." said Ganon in a marry tone.

Something inside of Richard made his stomach turn. What he was looking down at was clearly a Body Bag with the zipper down the middle. He knew that there had to be a body inside and he feared who might that person be.

Jumping from his seat, he backed away slowly. Was this what Ganon meant when he said the Princess would be joining them soon?

"Open the _BAG!_" Ganon snapped from behind.

Richard glared back at Ganon with the coldest, most hateful look a face could give. He made his way to the bag and dropped to his knees. With shaking fingers, he grasped the zipper and zip it halfway down.

Peering down at the dead body, he saw - to his relief - that it wasn't Princess Alicia. In fact, he didn't even recognize the dead woman.

She was beautiful with short blonde hair. But her skin was pale, her lips were blue, and her eyes were closed, never to open again. This wasn't the first time he had seen a dead body, so it didn't unnerve him like it would have most people.

"I don't…I don't even know who this is." Richard said while shaking his head and standing to look back at Ganon.

"Take a closer look Boy." Ganon said while crossing his arms and nodding towards the body. "Look at her again and then tell me you don't know who she is."

Irritated, Richard looked down at the face and back at Ganon again. He opened his mouth to snap again but didn't get the chance. A sharp pain crossed his forehead and in a matter of seconds, he found himself dropping to his knees, screaming in agony.

Ganon, please with the site before him, slowly circled Richard with a grin on his face.

"Yes...yes...remember Boy. Remember all that you have forgotten..."

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

**Clips from the CHAPTER 7**:

V  
V  
V

"What have you done?!"

Alicia's back hit the tree behind her hard. She looked up at Legolas with wide eyes. Sweat poured down her face as she used her arms to cover her bare chest.

Legolas turned and looked at her with a hint of fear. He moved closer grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Look at me!" he said hoarsely.

"No! No, get your hands off of me!" Alicia screamed as she tried to move away from him.

"Just shut up before someone hears you!" Legolas hissed as he let go of one of her shoulders to pull a gun from the back of his pants where it had been tucked into his belt and pressed the barrel to her stomach. The cold steal made Alicia look up at him in panic.

"Now, we need to focus here Princess..."

V  
V  
V

"You fucking asshole! How could you?!" Tina screamed as she struggled even harder. But she was no match for Richard. He held her down with no sweat. They struggled on the floor with Tina pinned down and unable to free herself.

"This is your fault Tina!" He screamed in her face. "Now I know, I can't trust you!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't know where this is coming from but you need to get-"

Before Tina had the chance to finish, the door to the room click and in walked Ganon. She looked up at him with anger and fear, but when she turned her head to look at Richard, knowing that he would have been the first to approach the mad man - she was shock to find that he was still holding her down.

And then, something clicked in her brain. She looked from Ganon and then Richard back and forth a few times before she finally knew what was going on.

"Y-you bastard!" she screamed loudly, her voice cracking with emotion. "You're on his side now?!"

"Does it matter who side I'm on?" Richard replied calmly.

*****

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

**Author's Note**

**Since it took me so long to get a chapter out to you, I deicded to make sure this one was long and sexy! Sooo sorry it took so long! **

**But yes, lots of steamy drama going on with out Hero and Princess. And trust me when I say the story isn't going to go in the way that you think! I wanted to try something new with the clips from Chapter 7, therefore, it will give you something to look forward. I will try my hardest to be sure the next one doesn't take so long. **

**I hope you enjoy!! xoxoxo**


End file.
